Disney Magic
by Neverland Dreaming
Summary: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you...A wish of freedom and innocence made on a very special star sends sixteen year-old Brooke on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. When You Wish Upon a Star

Disney Magic

**Chapter One: When You Wish Upon a Star**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any, and I mean ANY of the Disney references in this fan fiction. They all belong to the most ingenious man that ever was, Walt Disney. And, I am not making any profit what-so-ever off of this fan fiction, and there is absolutely, positively no copyright infringement intended. _

**Bold face writing = Brooke**

_**Bold italicized writing = the Other writer…**_

**

* * *

**

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight," the murmured words escaped out of the strawberry-pink lips of Brooke Summers. The fifteen year-old girl was kneeled at her window, her hands folded tightly and placed gently on the wooden sill. Her bright green eyes stared directly into the night sky, focused on her star. "Her star" was the second star to the right of the moon. It had always been "hers", ever since her grandmother "gave it to her" for her first birthday. Brooke believed it to be magical, because whenever she wished on it, the wish came true.

But it was very seldom that she was able to wish upon her star, and had only done about three times before this night in her entire lifetime. Because you see, when you make a wish upon a star, it has to be on the first star you see. And to purposely see her star first every night was an impossible task for Brooke. But tonight she had been lucky. And it was just in time to, for the woes of the present world were beginning to seep within her heart, growing her up and making her think about things she wouldn't normally think about. She needed this wish to come true.

"I wish I may, I wish I might," she continued with her prayer near-silently. "Have the wish I wish tonight." She only paused to take a breath, for she knew exactly what she wanted -needed- to wish for. "I wish for a place that I can escape to. I _need_ a place where I can forget this god damned war, where I can relax and have fun and be a kid again."

She leaned her head on her folded hand, her eyes glassing over as she stared at her star. "Please, I need a place where I can be happy. My imagination, my fun perspective on life, my innocence is slipping away. My worst fear is coming true, I'm growing up. Oh please, I don't want to grow up. _Please_ give me something to take me away so I can be happy. I don't want to grow up." And with those words she finished her prayer to her star and stood up in her place, never removing her eyes from her star.

Her eyes widened as she saw the star begin to pulsate, its light growing stronger and stronger. She gripped the window sill with both hands, leaning up against it to watch the phenomenon. The star pulsated one last time, and with sparkling light it died down once more to its original state. She took a sharp intake of breath, though it felt as if no air had reach her lungs. This miracle happened not with any other star but her own. And at that moment, she knew with the deepest depths of her heart…

Her wish had come true.

She looked around her, expecting that she would find herself in some far off land. Where? She didn't know. Maybe to Australia or New Zealand, nothing bad ever seemed to happen there. Or maybe, she would be transported to magical land, like the Pevensies were when they stepped through the wardrobe.

But, alas, she was still in her room with the lights out. She walked over to the light switch and turned on the light. All the light truly did was emphasize her realization that she was still only in her room. She opened the door and looked down the hallway. Everything appeared to be normal, and she found her hopes deflating.

_The wishes don't always come true immediately,_ she reminded herself mentally, trying to keep her spirits up. _It _will_ come true, just in a form I won't expect._

"Yeah," she said out loud to herself. Maybe if she said it enough, it would be so. "It will come true, it will come true…" She repeated her words until she made herself believe them. She then turned off her light and flicked on her star nightlight before walking over to her bed. Tossing back the covers, she snuggled underneath of them. Lifting her pillow, she pulled out two stuffed animals.

One was a purple dragon wearing a wide grin on his face. His back ridges, claws, horns and underbelly were bright orange, contrasting greatly against the light purple. This was Figment, the imagination dragon. She had bought him back in February in Disney World while on a trip with her school's chorus and band trip.

The second was bright orange with a cream yellow underbelly and black stripes. Yes, the one, the only, Tigger. She held them close to her chest and kissed them goodnight before closing her eyes. If her brothers ever caught hold that she still slept with her stuffed animals (and kissed them goodnight), she would be taunted to no end.

The only image in her mind as she closed her eyes was of the pulsating star and how it returned to normal with a sparkling resonance. But soon the star became an eye, and the eye began to change to all different colors, the pupil of the eye changing to all different shapes…Brooke had slipped into a dream.

&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning she woke to the playing of Elvis Presley's "Hunk of Burning Love" from her cell phone alarm. She sat up grudgingly and turned it off, checking the time to find that it was six o' clock in the morning.

Stupid school, at least there were only a few days left.

Tossing off her covers, she hopped out of bed. She put Figment and Tigger under her pillow and quickly reorganized her bed so it appeared that no one had slept there the previous night.

As she readied herself for school, she slowly remembered the pulsating star. She wondered how and when her wish would come true. _**If it ever comes true,**_ the pessimistic side of her brain stated gloomily.

"It will," she affirmed herself aloud.

"What will?" her seventeen year-old brother, Keith, asked as he jogged down the stares. Brooke thought quickly on her feet.

"It _will_ rain today," she replied. "Or at least that's what the weather man said."

"The television's not on," Keith pointed out skeptically, looking to the television in the kitchen. "Are you feeling all right?"

"It was on," Brooke replied quickly, in a rushed manner. "But then I turned it off just before you came down here."

"Whatever," Keith replied with a raise of his eyebrows. It was obvious he had caught the almost nervous tone in Brooke's voice and became instantly suspicious. "As long as you're sure you're feeling all right."

"I'm fine, thanks," Brooke snapped in reply, returning to a normal tone that she would use with her brother if he kept pestering her in such a way. Keith merely shook his head in reply to her attitude and walked out the door.

"Oh, almost forgot," Brooke mumbled as she started for the door a few minutes later. She jogged back up to her room and grabbed her wallet. Checking that the twenty dollars that she had placed in there the night before hadn't been 'accidentally removed' by one of her brothers. It was still there, so she shoved it in her backpack and zipped up. Changing her gait from a walk to a jog, she left the house.

Her house was only a block away from her high school, which meant that she had to walk to school every day. Every day meant through rain, shine, snow, ice, everything. Today was a particularly scalding June the fifteenth, even at the early hour the sun beat down against her shoulders, barely covered by her royal blue camisole top. In the New York heat, it was very possible that she would have gotten a light burn, just from her jog to school. Oh, New York.

When she reached school she went straight to the school store to get a bottle of blue Gatorade and a bagel before going to homeroom. As soon as she entered she was engulfed by her friends Jen, Antonia and Melissa, who were all talking excitedly at her about something.

"Everyone stop talking!" she said loudly, not only silencing her friends, but the rest of her class also. They all looked over at her, wondering what her exclamation was about. She looked around the room quickly and then looked back at her friends. Before she continued, she waited for her classmates to continue their conversations first. "Okay, one at a time. I'm not magically inclined to be able to hear three people talking at once." All of her friends opened their mouths to begin speaking at the same time.

"Jen first," Brooke said quickly, picking Jen because she was the closest body to her. "And then Melissa, and then Toni." Melissa and Toni scowled, glaring at Jen.

"We found this on your desk when you walked in," Jen said excitedly, thrusting a piece of -what looked to be- parchment at her. Examining it more closely, Brooke found that it was indeed a piece of parchment, and raised one eyebrow, looking to Melissa.

"It says to meet whoever wrote it at the book sale during fourth period," she said quickly, her light blonde hair bobbing as she practically bounced with enthusiasm. "Behind the last bookshelf." Brooke then looked to Toni, who took her chance to answer.

"It's signed 'WD'," she said. "And I can only think of one 'WD' in our grade." All three of her friends leaned in close to Brooke and whispered "William Durow." In that moment, Brooke felt her heart flutter. Will Durow was the most handsome boy in their grade, and she had held the biggest crush on him since the beginning of eighth grade. She herself wasn't particularly popular, so he had never seemed to notice her. Could he have, at long last?

But something was fishy about the note. There was no way could Will write that neatly, and if Brooke's memory served her correctly, she believed him to have a girlfriend. Something just didn't seem right.

The image of the star pulsating started up again in her mind. She smiled at the note and folded it, tucking it securely in her pocket. Her wish was coming true, she could feel it. Maybe having a boyfriend like Will Durow would make her happy and take her mind off blasted Iraq…

"So are you going to go?" Melissa asked persistently. Brooke nodded her head with a wide smile curling her lips.

"Definitely."

&&&&&

The clock hands seemed to move incredulously slow, the minutes dragging on as if they were hours. All Brooke wanted to do was get to fourth period and see who had left her the note. Of course she knew that Will Durow had the same initials as the ones on the note, but there had to be more than one 'WD' in the whole school. She couldn't understand why her star would give her a boy. After all, a boy could break her heart just as easily as he could take it.

_This might just be luck,_ she thought to herself, tapping her pencil against her desk anxiously. _Maybe my wish still has to come true._ It was then that she realized she was getting ahead of herself, far too ahead of herself. The chances of the note turning out to be some sick, cruel, joke were a lot greater than the chances that Will actually wanted to meet her. Shaking her head to herself, she attracted a few glances from the students in the desks closest to hers. She looked to her friend, Michelle, who raised her eyebrows.

"_Are you okay?"_ she mouthed. Brooke nodded and tapped her pocket, trying to show her friend that she was thinking about the note. Michelle nodded in recognition and pointed to the clock before turning around so their Global History teacher wouldn't yell at her. Brooke looked to the clock and smiled; there were only five more minutes left in the period. Soon enough she would figure out this note, and whether or not her wish had come true.

When the bell rang, Brooke practically jumped out of her skin. She had a free period, so she was free to take as long as she wanted at the book sale. She jogged through the hallway and towards the library, narrowly escaping the eyes of several teachers that would have yelled at her. When she got to the library she slowed to a walk, catching her breath to appear as she had not just run from the other side of the building. She popped a mint into her mouth and -as casually as possible- walked into the library.

Rows upon collapsible rows of temporary bookshelves were set up, filled with books for the students to buy. Glancing around, she saw that only a handful of other people were there. Pretending that something that something caught her eye, she made her way towards the back row.

A whole line of shelves blocked her way to getting behind it. She walked up the row and found no way to get behind it. Sighing, she walked down to the other end and sure enough, there was a small opening that led to the back of the library. It was definitely a tight squeeze, only about ten inches in width. She wasn't ten inches wide or in depth or anything, but she wasn't model-material. She had an equestrian's body with rather pronounced curves. And getting these curves to fit through a small space with no give would be difficult.

Sucking in as much breath as she could to compress herself, she started to slide herself in between the two shelves, her tote bag in the hand that was closest to the entrance. The squeeze wasn't as tight as she had imagined, but it definitely was uncomfortable. When she reached the end of the metal shelf, she discovered that every space behind it was filled with desks and chairs that usually filled the library. Groaning inwardly, she figured out how to maneuver herself to get onto the desk. She pulled her bag next to her and looked around.

No one was there.

The only thing there besides the desks and chairs was a slightly larger, leather-bound book. It was black with gold rope binding, seemingly sewed into the spine. A silver pen attached to a gold ribbon was coming out of the pages. Instantly intrigued, she crawled over, making sure to keep her head under the height of the metal book sale shelves. If the librarian caught her, there would be hell to pay. Keeping close to the table, she continued toward the book. When she reached it, she gasped.

In the lower right-hand corner, a name was imprinted in gold cursive lettering. HER name was imprinted into the leather bound book, though it didn't belong to her. Or did it? She opened the cover carefully, only to find it to be an empty journal. As she began to close it, she noticed a note had been left for her. It had been written in black ink that sparkled silver. Examining it closely, she read it;

_**Do you believe in magic, Brooke?**_

_**I have a feeling you do.**_

_**You wished on my star, and you're greatest wish is about to come true.**_

_**Take me back to your house, and we'll have a good chat, perhaps?**_

_**Oh, and use the pen I provided, will you?**_

_**I hope to talk to you soon.**_

_**W.D**_

Brooke raised her eyebrows and smiled broadly, closing the book and bringing it close to her chest in a tight hug. _Thank you, thank you, thank you star!_ she exclaimed in her mind. Making sure the pen was attached securely to the book, she gently placed it in her bag and crawled back over to the to the library. Squeezing through, she appeared right in front of the librarian, Mrs. Rosaria.

"What were you doing behind bookshelves, Miss Summers?" she asked tersely, placing her sausage-fingered hands on her wide hips.

"I was playing with my pen and it flew over the shelves," Brooke lied quickly, hardly having to think about the legitimate sound of her fib. "I promise I didn't do any harm to anything back there, and if there is any damage done you can blame it on me." With that, she walked quickly toward the front of the library. To not appear suspicious to the cashier, she quickly grabbed the nearest book and brought it to the table where check-out had been set up.

"Interested in Disney, eh?" the cashier said as Brooke handed her the money for the book.

"Huh?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Walt Disney?" the cashier replied. She held up the book, showing her the book she had blindly taken from the shelf. The cover read;

A Man and a Mouse; The Biography of Walter Elias Disney

Brooke nodded without thinking. "Oh yeah," she replied, once again lying. "Big fan, big fan." She wasn't necessarily lying, she was a big fan of the Disney movies and Walt Disney World in Florida, but she had never took particular interest in the creator of it all, the man behind the mouse. The cashier smiled and nodded and gave her the change of twenty and the book. "Thank you," Brooke said, before placing the book in her tote, nearly jumping when her fingers brushed the leather covering of the journal.

She figured she would relax out in the courtyard eating area and wait for fourth period to end. What had felt like an eternity in the library had only been roughly eight minutes, she still had thirty-two to go.

She headed out to the picnic table and sat on the chair, leaning her back up against the table. She opened her bag and took out her new book, deciding to leave the journal for when she got home, as the note on the inside cover had told her to do.

&&&&&

Brooke refrained from telling her friends about the journal. After all, if you told a wish, it wouldn't come true. And the fact that her wish was coming true in such a way was already too hard to believe. So instead, she told them that it was all a silly set up and she wasn't upset about it at all.

"Are you sure you're all right, Brooke?" Jen asked. "I know I wouldn't have been." Brooke shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich. She and her friends were outside during sixth period, enjoying lunch.

"Well I don't get down about boys," she replied in a cool tone. Her friends all tossed her looks of skeptical raised eyebrows. They knew her too well to believe a silly lie.

"What about back in November when you were all torn up because Leo-" a senior Brooke had met via the cross country team, the only boy able to get her mind off of Will "-didn't like you the way that you liked him?" Melissa pointed out while pushing a piece of Jen's long brown hair out of her face. Despite the heat and humidity, it was still a breezy day, though the breeze did nothing to cool them down. Though, it was a breeze none-the-less and Jen's hair kept flying away and into the face of either Melissa or Toni's face.

"That's a different story," Brooke snapped nervously. "I had liked Leo for much longer and I was almost positive that he liked me back." She quickly pulled out her biography on Walt Disney, trying to escape the subject. Before opening it, she added, "And I know for a fact that Will has a drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend. To top that, he probably doesn't even know I'm a girl, the guy's so slow." She swiftly opened the book and hid behind it, beginning to read. She didn't want anymore of the subject.

"You're being awfully protective now, Brookie," Toni observed. "What are you hiding from us?"

"Nothing, nothing," Brooke replied with a wave of her hand. "Do you really believe I want to talk about what happened in November?" She dropped her voice lower. "Maybe that wound's still a bit raw." That was a lie. She and Leonardo Giovanni were friends now, and she didn't want to change that. But if her friends would drop the subject that might lead her to slip something about the book and cause her to loose her wish, she would willingly lie.

The more she thought about it, she realized that she had lied a lot today…

"Oh," Jen said. "Sorry."

"Yeah," Melissa added. "Sorry. How about a change of subject?" She looked around, as if that subject were to jump out and bite her on the nose. "Hey," she said, pointing to Brooke's book. "Walt Disney has the same initials as Will. Maybe Walt wrote the note." She was smiling jokingly, and Brooke chuckled briefly before retreating behind her book.

&&&&&

"I've got a ton of homework tonight, mum," Brooke called down the hallway of her house, adding a false Australian accent on 'mom'. "I won't be able to get to the vet's today." Brooke volunteered at a local veterinarian's office, as she aspired to become a vet herself when she was older. She was lying to her mother though, she just wanted an explanation to stay in her room and explore the journal.

"Okay then, hun," her mother, Ann, replied. "Do you want me to bring you up a snack?"

"Sure," Brooke replied. "Just knock first. I might be changing." Another lie, but a small one. She closed her door and pulled the black journal from her bag. She flopped down onto her bed, lying down on her stomach. She opened the book in front of her. Taking out the pen, she uncapped it to discover it was an old-fashioned fountain pen and wondered if she would have to get ink for it.

Very carefully, she opened a new page and put her pen to the paper. She wrote:

**April 17, 2008**

**Hello, my name is Brooke Summers.**

The ink appeared in a shining silver. Slowly, it sunk into the page and disappeared. She gasped, checking the page behind it. "How Harry Potter-ish is that?" she mumbled to herself.

_**Hello, hello, Brooke.**_

Brooke had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from squealing out loud and alarming her parents or older brothers. She kept her eyes locked on the page and more words materialized.

_**My name is Walt Disney.**_

Brooke was quick to respond.

**Are you serious? How could you-?**

Her sentence was cut off as new letters in Walt's cursive appeared.

_**Have you ever heard of Disney Magic?**_

**Yes, well of course I have. Who hasn't?**

_**Very true. But an even more important question: do you believe in it?**_

Brooke hesitated momentarily, thinking quickly about her answer before putting the pen back to the paper and writing assuredly:

**Yes.**

_**Good, because there is no way you could do this while you weren't even believing in what you were doing!**_

**What will I be doing?**

_**Turn the page.**_

**But there was nothing there before…**

_**Disney Magic.**_

**But…**

_**I thought you told me that you believed in Disney Magic?**_

**Oh, all right then, I'll turn the page.**

Capping the pen, she pulled it away from the page and turned it.

She couldn't believe that she was still surprised by what she saw. She couldn't believe that after all that had happened, she still found it unexpected that there were words on the next page.

The Grand Adventures

Table of Contents

**Chapter One** - Into Wonderland

Quickly, Brooke uncapped her pen again and quickly scribed her next question for Walt:

**Is this some kind of magical story book?**

_**Even better. This is **_**your****_ kind of magical story book._**

_**

* * *

**___

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, I did some revisions. Nothing much, really, just some snipping here, some cutting there, some pasting and some re-writing all over the place. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Other Worlds

Disney Magic

**Chapter Two: Other Worlds**

_Disclaimer: I do not, not, not, not own ANYTHING of Disney's except for a giant collection of their movies. Brooke, Jen, Toni, Melissa, Tabitha, Keith and Ann are my characters. _

**Author's Note:** **This chapter is going to be shorter than the last one, since this is going to be an information-building chapter. There will be quite a bit of dialogue, please don't hate me!**

**Also, I'm changing Walt's replies into plain italics, as even I found it hard to decipher the difference. I'll bold/italicize Brooke's thoughts.**

* * *

Brooke stared at the page in front of her, tracing over the words with her fingertips to make sure that they were real. Quickly, she pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Ow!" she squealed. Okay, she wasn't dreaming.

"Are you alright, hun?" her mother's voice was heard outside her door.

"Hold on a minute, mum," Brooke replied, quickly scribing back to Walt.

'**Scuse me a moment.**

She didn't wait for an answer; she just closed the book and slid it under her bed, along with the pen. She quickly pulled out her math book and set it in front of her where the book was. She told her mom to come in and the door opened in less than a second.

"You okay, Brooke?" Ann asked, setting a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk down on the beside table. "I heard you squeal."

"I'm fine," Brooke replied. "I was just being careless with a safety pin -just playing around- and I stabbed myself. I'm not bleeding or anything, it just hurt a bit." Her mother nodded and then asked her how long she believed her homework would take.

"I'm really not sure," Brooke replied. "I've got Math, English, Global History and Bio homework." Ann nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Sighing in relief, Brooke pushed her math book away and took out her black journal once again. She opened it to the Table of Contents, where she was last writing to him. Uncapping her pen, she quickly scribed to Walt.

**Sorry about that, my mother came in the room and I had to hide the book.**

It took mere moments for Walt's reply to appear in place of hers.

_It's quite all right dear, quite all right._

Brooke paused for a moment to think properly about the question she was going to ask before she put the silver tip of the fountain pen to the paper once more.

**I don't understand, Mr. Disney. What do you mean that this book is my "kind of story book"?**

It took a few seconds for Walt's answer to appear, and it appeared letter by letter. It seemed to her that he was holding himself off from telling her something important by dragging the sentence on. When it was fully scribed, Brooke read it.

_It means, Brooke, that all of your adventures will be recorded exactly in this book._

Brooke stared at the page, not knowing what to write. She could hardly believe she was talking to some sort of spirit of Walt Disney, and now he was telling her about some strange adventure she was going to be having? She took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie and a sip of milk.

**Mr. Disney, please, elaborate. You're practically speaking in riddles. So far the only thing I have learned is that I'm going to go on a series of adventures and somehow every move I make will be recorded in this book.**

For the first time, it took quite a few seconds for the message to reappear. And when they did, there was much more than he had ever written to her.

_You know that you wished on my star for a place -some sort of solace- away from your current home, correct? Well since you wished on my star like you have twice before with a wish as pure as Christmas snow, it is my obligation to help you achieve that wish. Your wish to my star came at exactly the right time. For you see, the Magic Kingdom I have created even after my death is in disarray. Those who have taken over my company, my Kingdom have begun to set the secret Magical world into ruins. With new villainous threats to the heroes and good people of my Magical Lands, I need someone's help, since obviously I cannot set things straight myself in my current position._

Even with all the things Walt Disney had told her, she could only think of one thing to reply with:

**Are you in Heaven, Mr. Disney?**

_Yes._

**Can you tell my grandmother, Madeline Summers that I said hello?**

_No, for I can only speak of you through that fountain pen you are holding. Look at the head of the pen._

Brooke looked at the gold head of the pen and noticed the initials 'WD' with a cartoon mouse next to it was engraved in the side.

**This was your pen?**

_Yes, Brooke, a very long time ago. In a way I am a captive of this pen and of my star. I linger in what you call "Heaven" but it is much different than how you have imagined it to be._

**Oh.**

_I'm sorry._

**It's all right. **

But in fact, it was not all right. When she heard that he was in "Heaven", she hoped she could use him as a way to communicate with her Nanny. She needed to talk to her so badly. A tear slipped down her cheek and onto the paper. Walt's writing immediately showed itself.

_Please do not cry, child. _

As he wrote that, she could practically hear his words in her ears. Soft, kind, gentle, forgiving, like a big warm fluffy blanket. She wiped her tears away and put her pen to the paper to change the subject.

**These adventures, Mr. Disney. Please tell me, what will I have to do?**

The words appeared slowly, as if he were to be talking he'd be telling her this very carefully. The first few words that came out were:

_Brooke, you appear to me to be a child of intelligence, am I correct?_

Brooke was a little baffled by the question, not knowing if she should take it as a complement or an insult. He seemed to be calling her intelligent, but then again he seemed unsure about his thoughts. None-the-less, she replied;

**I've been told I'm one of the smartest in my grade level, in English and Science at least. Math and Global History? Ew. I mean, I'm not bad but-**

Walt's appearing words cut her off before she could continue.

_English skills will help you, and so will a tiny bit of Science, but you won't need to know the angle of an acute triangle as it's part of some sort of hexagon. But with science, you're going to have to un-learn yourself a bit. Have you ever gone to my parks and seen a mention of "correct science"._

**Well there is that 'Honey I Shrunk the Audience' thing, but I don't believe you were around for that.**

_I said "correct", new-age science, not shrink-rays and hover machines._

**Well in that case, no.**

As if she was affirming her statement within herself, she nodded. She had never really seen any trace of science anywhere in Disney World, only mentions of magic. And any mention of magic, any mention at all, was the farthest thing away from science that she could think of. Her green eyes flicked away from a point on the wall where she had rested them on to think, and they returned to the page.

_Good, because most of the science you're going to have to use is the science of your brain; more specifically, your imagination. Have you ever seen any of my movies that didn't require imagination?_

**They wouldn't exist if there was no imagination to create them and bring them to life.**

_Exactly. I'm glad you've got the point and I see that you are an intelligent young girl._

At this point, Brooke was a little glad that she was merely talking to Walt via a book. Since they were communicating through the journal, he wouldn't be able to see the color that flushed to her cheeks at the complement from someone she considered a genius.

_Now let's get back onto the subject we were focusing on._

_Being this intelligent person you are, are you aware that Earth is not the only world out there?_

**Of course I am. I mean, there's Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto…well Pluto **was** a planet until stupid scientists decided that no, it's a dwarf planet. Go figure.**

It was as if someone had chuckled right in her ear, because the sound of light laughter floated around her head.

_Not other planets, child, other worlds_.

Brooke hardly understood in the least, but figured that Walt would explain if she asked. She just hoped she didn't sound like an idiot, after he had just called her intelligent.

**No, I wasn't aware before now.**

_Well now is good as any time to learn that there are. There are many other worlds, with ways to get to them very few and very far between. My worlds are the most difficult to get to, and only I know how. But I'm passing this information on to you. Will you promise to keep the knowledge of my worlds a secret?_

**I promise.**

Brooke really didn't know what to write besides that. After all, how would you feel if a book started talking to you, called itself Walt Disney and told you that there were other worlds besides your own? I think that I would be just a little bit confused myself. And this was exactly how Brooke felt. She didn't know if this was a beautiful dream that she would eventually wake up to, or if it was a reality.

_Are you a good singer?_

Brooke raised her eyebrows and hesitated in answering the question.

**I s'pose. I can stay in tune, at least.**

That was a true statement. She could sing pretty well, but she wasn't the next American Idol. She knew how to stay in tune and what notes to hit. As for having an amazingly strong voice that could go out for solos in chorus and win talent competitions, that sort of voice she lacked.

_Well it wouldn't really matter, as long as you sung the song._

**What song?**

_The song of the world._

**What world? Please Mr. Disney, stop being so vague.**

_I'm sorry, Brooke, I'll try and be more clear. Each of my world's has a main song, an anthem, if you will, just like an anthem of a country on Earth. If you know the anthem of the world and you know how and when to sing it, then you can enter that select world._

**But I'm sure your anthems get sung at least thrice a day all over the world! How are those people not transported to your worlds?**

_Because they don't know about my worlds. That is the next key to the particular world; knowledge. You have to know about the world, you have to know the anthem by heart -no reading off paper- and you have to truly _believe_ that when you sing the anthem you will be transmitted to that particular world. For you, since you seem to lack a bit of belief, you're lucky to have me with you._

He thought she lacked belief? But if he thought she lacked belief then maybe he would take her wish away. Brooke thought quickly, murmuring nonsense to herself.

**I'm not lacking belief. **

**I believe you.**

_You do not have to lie, Brooke. I believe that if I was in your situation, I would be a little doubtful myself. _

Brooke let out a little sigh of relief. He wasn't going to take her wish away, he said he understood how she felt. _**Thank goodness,**_ she thought. But she found herself still being uncertain about how she was to come across these lands, how she was going to get to them.

**To get into a world, Mr. Disney, I have to sing?**

_Precisely._

**And I will be transported into one of your worlds?**

_That's correct._

**What about my parents and friends here? What will they think when I've suddenly gone missing for a few hours, a day, a week or a month?**

_It will be taken care of, you'll see what I mean when your adventures begin._

**Okay.**

_Now, onto the subject of your adventures. You are to go into a specific world only once and gain something from each experience. Now, what you gain might be an actual object, or it might be an object for your mind to use later._

**What do you mean by an 'object for your mind'?**

_A happy thought, a clue of some sort._

_And the physical object gain might be anything from a coin to the size of an elephant._

**Will the objects that I gain come back with me to Earth?**

_Yes. But don't worry, if it is something large, it will fit into your life so easily that your parents, friends and relatives will never notice anything strange._

**And I can't tell anyone about these adventures?**

_Only those most trusted by and most loyal to your heart. But I don't suggest telling anyone about these adventures -if you plan on telling anyone- until the whole of your adventures are completed._

**What are my adventures going to be?**

_You are going to have quite a few small adventures before your real one begins. These smaller adventures are the adventures where you will gain the objects of either mind of or physical being. You must go to these worlds in the order that I give them to you, and you must stay there until you find the object you seek. Believe me, you will know when your journey within that world will be completed._

**How?**

_Trust me, you will._

**Okay, I trust you.**

_Are you ready to start your adventures?_

**No.**

_No?_

**I can't. I haven't seen one of your movies in ages. Plus, I've got school tomorrow. But summer vacation starts next Wednesday, after all of the school's final exams are finished. Could these adventures possibly wait to start seven or eight days.**

_It would be quite all right to wait only a week, but no more._

**Great! I've got to go now, though, as I do have a bit of homework to get done. Plus, I hear my mom coming up the stairs and if she sees that I'm still on my math homework she won't be happy.**

_Okay, have a good night, Brooke._

**Good night, Mr. Disney.**

Brooke closed the book and sighed. She quickly put it under a few magazines on her desk and then began her math homework.

Oh, how she hated math homework. It was so tedious, all of these confusing numbers and letters that represent numbers. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't bad with the simple stuff; addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, fractions and decimals. It was the fact that when numbers started to become letters and symbols, Brooke got confused.

She shook her head and took a bite of her cookie. Her mother walked in the door and looked rather shocked.

"You're still on your math homework?" she asked incredulously. "It's been forty-five minutes!"

"Yes mom, I'm still on my math homework," Brooke replied dryly, pretending to be irked by her mother's pestering. "But this section is really hard, I'll probably have to go to Mister A. tomorrow to ask for some help before class."

"Don't you have your Regents Exam on Friday?"

"Yes, mom."

"Do you need a tutor before then?"

"No mom," Brooke said with a reassuring smile. She took a quick sip of milk and glanced down at her homework before looking back to her mother. "I'll go to extra help tomorrow morning and then after school. And then after that, I'll go to extra help on Friday morning, right before the Regents."

"Good girl," her mother replied with a smile. "We want to keep you on that High Honor Roll." Brooke sighed and nodded, watching her mother walk out of her room, closing the door carefully behind her. She narrowed her eyes to a glare and hung her head. If her mother wanted her on the High Honor Roll at school so badly, she was going to be very disappointed. She doubted that she would make High Honor Roll, but maybe she would be able to swing the simpler, regular Honor Roll. Though for Brooke's mom, that was hardly enough.

Brooke found her eyes wandering to Walt Disney's black leather-bound book that now lay under a pile of J-14's and National Geographic magazines. She smiled at her key to other worlds. Key to places away from her nothing-concerning-grades-is-ever-good-enough mother and from the rest of her stresses in her life.

Her key to other worlds. She didn't know if she would tell anyone, and who if she did. She wanted to keep the worlds her secret get-away place, but she didn't know how she would be able to hide something so amazing from her best friends.

She sighed out a hum and looked down to her next math problem:

13.) If an 18 foot flagpole standing straight up creates a shadow that is 36 feet long, what is the angle that is created when you draw an invisible line from the top of the flagpole to the end of the shadow?

_**This is going to be the longest week-and-one-day of my life,**_ Brooke thought bitterly to herself as she began to write the problem down in her notebook.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Revised Edition, I do hope you enjoyed it. Chapter Three will be up shortly.**


	3. Into Wonderland

Disney Magic

**Chapter Three: Into Wonderland**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney what-so-ever. This fic is being written purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. I am in no way making any money off of this, and I do not claim to own any of Disney's works. I own Brooke, her friends at school, Will Durrow, her mother and father, her brothers, her dogs and her cats. Oh, and the plot. But NOTHING else. Everything else belongs to Disney._

* * *

Brooke made a beeline for the exit of her school's gymnasium as soon as her particular row of test-taking classmates were released. She had just finished the Biology Regents and she was ready to start her summer vacation as soon as she could. Not to mention, she had a very important black leather-bound journal lying under some magazines that she had to attend to.

She hadn't been able to get any word to Walt in the past eight days. She had been going out of her way the way the entire week, trying to make sure that she was properly prepared for her final and Regents exams. She had hardly anytime at all to eat, sleep, and prepare for her 'adventure' none-the-less talk to the spirit of Walt Disney that was currently residing in a book that she was granted when she wished upon a star.

Brooke looked around, trying to avoid the places her friends would most likely congregate. She had been waiting eight days to talk to Walt, and she didn't want to get stuck in a conversation that would delay that. So very carefully, she mingled around the mass of students trying to find the fastest way out of the building. She could see the door just now, and she was very close to making it out unseen. All she had to do was reach out and grab the handle now and-

"Brooke!" she heard someone shout. "Hey Brooke, over here!" Brooke huffed in frustration and turned around, looking for the voice that had called her name. Not much to her surprise, she saw Jen waving her hand wildly, trying to get her attention. Next to her was Toni, who was also waving, but her waves were meant to motion Brooke over to them. Not wanting to be too rude to her friends, Brooke reluctantly walked over.

"What's up guys?" she asked hurriedly. "Because I kinda have to get home, and unless what you're going to tell me is really important, I have to get going."

"Is everything okay?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just really want to get home and relax, and then I have to go volunteer for a few hours because I need to pick up Heartworm medication for Ginger and Lily."

"Oh, all right then," Toni replied. "We were just going to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach, but since you're busy, never mind it then." Brooke smiled weakly and apologized to her friends. She hated telling lies, especially to her best friends. In all truth she loved the beach, and was a bit upset that she couldn't go with her friends. She was really beginning to hope that these 'other worlds' would be worth it.

"See you guys," Brooke said with a wave. "If you can, text me on my cell and I'll try and reply best I can." They nodded and agreed to, and with one last wave, they went their separate ways.

Brooke walked home with her iPod ear-buds in her ears, and the music just low enough so that she could hear her surroundings, but was focused on the music playing. The first chapter in the Journal had read "Into Wonderland". Well, Brooke knew of one Wonderland, and that was the Wonderland that Alice fell into through the rabbit hole. So, with her faithful friend, LimeWire, she had downloaded all the songs from the movie and memorized them whilst she was studying. She then made sure to watch the movie at least three times after she had studied. Sure, she sacrificed a few hours of sleep, but she knew this was an important adventure. But, it did pay off. She basically knew 'Alice in Wonderland' back and forth, and she tried remembering signs on the paths.

When she reached her house, she was pleased to see that her mother's car was not in the driveway, and that would allow her to remain undisturbed in her room to both talk to Walt and start her adventure. As soon as she closed the front dorr behind her, she was up the stairs and in her room in a flash. She was careful to close her door behind her before walking over to her desk. She pushed over a pile of magazines that were placed strategically on top of the journal, grabbed the lather-bound journal and brought it over to her bed.

Placing it out in front of her, she stared at it momentarily. It seemed like only eight seconds ago that she had made her wish, not eight days. She traced her fingers over the cover gently, still trying to make herself believe that this wasn't just some wild, crazy, absolutely amazing dream. She pinched her leg and squealed as a painful sensation ran briefly up her leg. Okay, this wasn't a dream.

_**Just had to make sure,**_ she told herself. She took the pen in her hand and opened to the front cover page where she had originally wrote to Walt. Uncapping it, she put it to the paper and wrote:

**Hello again, Mr. Disney. I'm sorry it's been so long. Final Exams had me completely enslaved to my textbooks.**

_It's good to write to you again, Brooke._

**You too, Mr. Disney. Now, I believe when we last chatted, you mentioned something about a little adventure…?**

Brooke was breathing heavily, though she tried to keep her pen as steady as possible, trying not to give any sense of nervousness away to Walt. She was very anxious; anxious to begin, anxious to finish, anxious just to get away from the world she was presently living in.

_Yes, I did. And you agreed to take part in it, I believe?_

**Yes, I did.**

_Do you still agree? Because at any moment, if you do not wish to continue, that is your choice. You are not bound to this adventure in any way, shape or form. To help me and my worlds is purely your decision._

**I still agree. Absolutely. One-hundred-and-ten percent positive.**

_Excellent. But before you start your adventure, you might want to pack a few things._

**Pack a few things? How long am I going to be there?**

_I'm not quite sure, that's why I suggest it._

**Okay, then. What might you 'suggest' I pack?**

_Well, make sure that it's all in an easy-to-carry-around knapsack._

**I can do that. Hold on a second.**

Brooke put the pen down on the crease and went to her closet. Sliding the door open, she looked up to the top shelves. She could see the strap of a backpack hanging off the highest ledge. She jumped up and grabbed at it. First, she missed, but on the second time she was able to clasp it and bring it down with her. Three other backpacks toppled on top of her head, and she jumped back before anything else could fall.

The backpack she held in her hand was simple. It was royal blue with a single strap going across the diagonal. It had a main pocket, two smaller front pockets, and a pocket on the strap to hold her cell phone or iPod. She kicked the other three backpacks back into the closet hastily, and then closed the door to shut them in. Her mother would have had a fit if she saw those.

She returned to the book with her backpack and picked the pen back up.

**Okay, I have the bag. Now, what do I pack?**

_I suggest a canteen, filled with either water or juice. _

**Okay, I'm making a list. Juice, got that down.**

She had taken out a separate sheet of paper from a notebook on her desk, and set up a "What to Bring" list. Quickly she scribbled in: Water bottle/Canteen with water or juice.

**What's next?**

_Any sort of snack, the paths can be long and winding, where you're going first._

**All right. What else.**

_If possible, a sketch pad and a few pencils. Just incase you want to draw a map or a special memory or character._

**But won't all of my adventures be written down for me?**

_Brooke, haven't you ever heard the expression; 'A picture is worth a thousand words?'_

**Oh all right, but I'll have you know that I'm horrible at drawing.**

_It doesn't matter._

So Brooke then left the book on her bed and went over to her desk. She pulled out one of the drawers and searched through it until she pulled out a three-ringed sketch pad. The papers had never been drawn upon, for Brooke didn't want to stress herself out by attempting to draw and it coming out terribly. She then looked around for a few pencils and grabbed them, all unsharpened. She was more of a pen user. She then grabbed a portable pencil sharpener and brought it over to her bag.

She put the pad in the biggest pocket, and the pencils and pencil sharpener in the smallest. She only set those in now because she knew that even if she wrote it down on the list, she would have forgotten to pack them.

**Anything else before I go down to pack the provisions?**

_Leave room to spare._

**For what?**

_For anything you might obtain on this adventure._

**Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes.**

Brooke trotted downstairs and grabbed a paper lunch bag. She then grabbed three smaller Ziplock sandwich bags and opened the cabinets. She grabbed a few granola bars and tossed them in the lunch bag. She then grabbed ten Oreos and put them in one Ziploc bag. Then she tossed in two apples and then put some gram crackers in the other bag.

After closing the bags, she packed them into the paper lunch bag and realized that it was getting rather full. But like Walt had said, she didn't know how long she was going to be there. She then made herself a turkey and cheese sandwich and put it in the last Ziploc bag. She placed it in the paper bag and then closed the paper bag up.

She then walked down to the basement pantry and looked around. She grabbed two water bottles and a large blue Gatorade. She then brought them back up to the kitchen, grabbed her paper bag and then brought it all back up to her room. After she was all packed, she slung her backpack on her shoulder and picked up her pen.

**I'm ready.**

_Excellent._

_So your first 'miniature adventure' if you will, is to take place in Wonderland, much like the title of your first chapter suggests it._

Brooke bit her lip, everything slowly becoming more real, more pressing with each word of Walt's that formed on the page before her eyes. Slowly doubt drifted away from her mind, and she began to believe -truly believe- that her wish was coming true, that this wasn't just some crazy dream. She was going to Alice's Wonderland, or that's what she believed. To make sure, she asked the man in charge.

**Wonderland? As in Alice in Wonderland?**

_Precisely, the very same._

**And I have to sing some song to get there?**

_Yes, you do. You have to sing the Anthem of Wonderland. You have to sing the first song of the movie._

The first song of the movie, well Brooke knew that! It was in fact, entitled 'Alice's Wonderland'. Brooke chewed her lip gently.

**I just, sing it?**

_Yes. Close this book, put your right hand on your heart and your left palm on the cover. The close your eyes and sing. Sing like you really mean it. Do not open your eyes until you feel necessary. You'll know when it's necessary, I promise._

**Okay. I think I can do this.**

_No Brooke, you _can_ do this. There is no 'I think I can'. _You can._ I have faith in you. I'll talk to you in Wonderland._

**Thank you for the confidence boost, I'll talk to you in Wonderland!**

Brooke's chest practically swelled with pride at the confidence that Walt's words instilled in her. She gently closed the book over, placing her left palm on the cover. Simultaneously, she placed her right hand on her heart and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she let her mind find the words before beginning;

"Cats and rabbits would reside in fancy little houses,

And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers,

In a world of my own."

As she sang, Brooke imagined strolling down a dirt path and watching a nearby family of Dalmatians playing catch in the front yard. The father was pitching under-hand, while the daughter (who was wearing a pink frilly skirt) was up at bat. The little brother (complete with a baseball cap) played first, while the mother was in the outfield. Ahead of herself one hundred yards was a family of cats, out on their morning stroll.

"All the flowers would have very extra-special powers,

They would sit and talk with me for hours,

When I'm lonely in a world of my own."

Next, the vibrant picture of her laying in a field came into her mind. She was on her stomach, her head immersed in a bed of daisies. They were all chatting happily, discussing how Amanda, the rather rabbit that lived nearby, was having a garden party that Sunday, and almost picked them to be one of the arrangements. Brooke sympathized with them, for she hadn't even been invited to the party.

"There'd be new birds, lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds,

Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds,

Within that world of my own."

Brooke had gotten up in her mind and continued down a dirt path through a forest with blue-leaved trees. The sky was a lovely shade of green, and the grass was turning a lovely shade of Indigo. In a nearby branch sat two black birds, chatting dolefully about the predicted thundershowers for that afternoon. As Brooke passed, they said hello and nodded their heads, a friendly gesture which Brooke returned with a smile on her lips.

"I could listen to a babbling brook and hear a song that I could understand,

I keep wishing it could be that way,

Because my world would be a Wonderland."

Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up in a room with no windows open. It swirled around Brooke, twisting and lifting her hair off her back. The journal began to vibrate under her left hand, and she kept it pressured down to keep a hold on it. Everything in her brain told her to open her eyes, but everything in her heart told her to keep them shut tight. She listened to her heart over her mind, remembering that Walt had told her she had to believe. And she didn't believe with her head, she believed with her heart.

The wind died down, and no longer was she sitting on her bed, but what felt to be a hard, wooden floor. Something inside her told her to open her eyes, and she did. She found that she was sitting on the hard-wood floor of a room very different to the one in her house. Quickly she snatched up her pen and opened the journal.

**Walt? Where am I? I thought you said that I was being transported to Wonderland, not to someone else's house!**

_You are in Wonderland, Brooke. And you're not in someone else's house, you are presently sitting in your bedroom in your house. This house just happens to be in Wonderland._

**What?!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Oooh. I hoped you enjoyed chapter three! Chapter four will be up in no time.**


	4. A Wonderland Within a House

Disney Magic

**Chapter Four: A Wonderland Within a House**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Disney's. I own only what I own, and that is all I own._

**

* * *

**

Brooke stared at the page. She was sitting in her very own house? Her very own house, in another world? _How in the world _was this possible? _**Disney Magic**_, she mentally reminded herself, so that Walt wouldn't have to. She realized her mouth was hanging open, and promptly shut it. As she did, words began to appear on the page before her, Walt's explanation, no doubt.

_After your full adventure is completed, you will then be able to return to my worlds. And how could I let you go to somewhere and not have a place to live in? So, in each world that you enter, you will enter through your new home there._

**It's fully furnished, though.**

_You are very welcome._

**T…thank you.**

Brooke did her best to put her stammering gratitude toward Walt in writing. She couldn't believe that not only was she transported to a new world, but in those worlds she was able to live comfortably.

_Why don't you go look around? I hope everything is to your liking. Come back when you are ready to begin._

**Okay. Mr. Disney, thank you so very much!**

_You are very welcome._

Brooke closed the journal and picked it up. She stood up, looking around the room._** OhmyGod,**_ she thought to herself._** Everything is still cartooned.**_

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed as she looked at her arms and hands. _She _was cartooned. No longer was her skin lightly tanned, but a peach color commonly used in animations. She looked around the room and locked her eyes on a bureau with a mirror attached. She nearly sprinted over to get a look at herself.

No longer was her hair strawberry blonde with natural honey-blonde highlights. It was now a single, solid color. It was a light golden color, and instead of only reaching mid-back, it now flowed to her hips. It was tied back in a dark blue ribbon instead of the hair band she had originally put it in, and a few strands hung loose in front of her face. She ran her fingers -which were perfectly manicured and no longer showed chipped remains of orange nail polish- through her hair, and it felt normal, which she initially hadn't expected.

The next thing she caught were her eyes. Large, and bright green, though the edges faded out to emerald. They were gently almond-shaped, and were the most noticeably similar physical characteristic between cartoon Brooke and 3D Brooke. Her freckles were focused around her nose, instead where in her world they painted all over her face.

Her clothes had remained normal. She was still wearing her blue camisole and her black khaki kapris. She still held her size-eight figure with her big-for-her-age chest, and she looked good! "I could _so_ get used to this," she mumbled under her breath as she spun around once, placing her hands on her hips. No longer was she slightly over weight with a bit of a belly, but her less-than-perfect size looked proportionate, and her belly was non-existent. She smiled broadly at herself in the mirror, running another hand through her hair.

It was then when she began to take in her surroundings. The house seemed to be made entirely of wood, no plaster to lay down a base for the light blue paint on the walls. The midnight blue rug on the floor seemed to have only wood under it, as it creaked every now-and-again when Brooke stepped in certain areas.

The windows and their panes were white, with clear, spotless glass in their frames. Outside them, beautiful flowers bloomed from the box. They blew gently in the wind, and the sky outside was a dull blue-pink. At the moment Brooke couldn't tell if it was early dawn or late twilight. Well, she would find out soon enough.

The bed was queen-sized, with a large, fluffy white comforter. Patterns of neon green swirls and spots decorated it. Even though it didn't really match, Brooke thought it looked perfect. The pillows were cased in a green that matched the patterns on the comforter. It looked so inviting, she couldn't resist.

She gently placed the journal on the bureau and swung her backpack off her shoulder. She took a long, running stride and jumped. After a second in the air, she landed on the bed. It felt as if she was floating on a cloud, and she rolled onto her back, staring at the white ceiling. Somehow, this all seemed to be some wild, crazy dream.

She ran her hands over her hair, not getting over the fact that it felt so real, even though she was cartooned. She sat up, looking around. She slid off the bed and walked over to the window. She discovered the sun low in the western sky, and there was only a pink-orange band of daylight left. The rest left a dark blue sky, stars beginning to dot it by the moment. Brooke cocked an eyebrow and walked over to the journal.

**Why is it nighttime?**

Brooke stared at the page. Did she really just write 'nighttime'? How old was she, four?

_Traveling through worlds takes a little longer than it seemed to you. What you saw as a few bats of an eyelash was really a few hours._

**Oh. Thank you.**

_Go have a look around, enjoy yourself._

**Okay, thanks a million…again.**

Brooke carefully closed the book and placed it on the bed. As she walked passed it, she couldn't help but steal a glance at herself in the mirror one more time. Oh, if those cruel girls could only see her now. _**If those cruel girls were here they'd still be immaculate compared to me,**_ she thought cynically. Wrinkling her nose in slight frustration, she shook her head and walked out of her room.

To her left was a small hallway leading to one room, while straight ahead was a set of stairs. She walked a few steps down the hallway and peaked inside the room to find a bathroom. It had white tiles with blue-painted walls, as seemed to be the theme of the house. She also found that it housed very simplistic facilities. The toilet had so many pipes going into the wall they resembled white spaghetti. The sink had a mirror above it, but Brooke saw hinges and could see that it opened to a cabinet. Curiously she opened it and saw to her delight that there were toiletries fully stocked, from a tooth brush and tooth paste to her acne cream.

The tub was probably only about five feet long, but roughly three feet wide with high edges that made it's depth approximately two and a half feet. "I could practically tread water if I sat down," she mumbled to herself, inspecting it further. This tub also had a flurry of pipes leading from it and into the wall in a similar fashion as the toilet and sink.

Humming, Brooke closed the cabinet and backed out of the bathroom. She walked back down the hallway and to the stairs. She walked down slowly, her hand resting on the white banister as she pondered the empty picture frames that hung on the walls. She would have to ask Walt about those later. Her stomach grumbled, and she picked up her pace, now eager to find the kitchen.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found that two rooms branched off to either side of her. To her left was what appeared to be a sitting room, as if she was to have any company. There were two white sofas and a small, white coffee table in the middle. It also had a large bay window, but since it was dark out, she could see no farther than a few inches out it. It also had a door leading out of the house.

To her right was what appeared to be a den and an office combined. There were two large bookshelves present. One was filled with books, while the other was completely empty. In between the two was an armchair, and next to the armchair was a small table. On the other side of the room were cabinets and a desk with a chair tucked neatly under it.

She noticed that the office had a doorway into another room. Hoping for the kitchen, she walked through. To her relief, she found a kitchen of simplest form. The walls were painted a bright yellow, quite a contrast from the blue-white scheme that seemed to rule the house's décor. There were white cabinets and a sink, but no electronic devices. Only a wood-burning oven next to the sink. On the other side of the room, there was a small table with two chairs on either side. There were white-paned windows surrounding, and a door leading out, but the curtains were all drawn over them.

She looked through the cabinets, taking out a plate and a glass. She filled up the glass with water(marveling at its blue color) and then began a search for food. In the next cabinet she found a loaf of bread and a jar of jam, next to a jar of peanut butter. She took them out, and found a knife in one of the drawers. She cut herself two pieces of bread and made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Brooke yawned as she replaced the bread, jelly and peanut butter in the cabinet and realized how tired she had become. Her lids were becoming heavy, and she rubbed one with the back of her hand. She took her plate and her glass then brought it back up the stairs, ignoring the other rooms.

She went straight to her room and placed the food on the bedside table. She slid off her bed and grabbed the Journal from the bureau. Walking over to her bed, she sat down and placed the book in front of her. She opened it and put the pen in her hand, but did not touch the paper until she had taken a bite of paper.

She startled when she saw typed words on the page after the Table of Contents. Quickly, she read the first paragraph she laid her eyes on, which was somewhere in the middle of the second page of typing.

_Brooke strolled over to the mirror to examine herself, _it read. _She was quite surprised to find herself completely animated. Yet, she was pleased. In her eyes, she had never looked better…_

Brooke quickly read through the rest of the passage, finding that it described every event until she had opened the Journal in perfect detail, ever since Walt began to tell her about Wonderland. It was then she remembered that this book was to be used to record the adventures Brooke was to undergo in Walt Disney's worlds. Quickly she flipped until she reached the front pages where she usually wrote to Walt. She had quite a few questions for him.

**The house is lovely, Walt.**

She wouldn't start out with questions, she had decided. She would start out with compliments and thanks to Mr. Disney, as he so rightly deserved.

_I'm glad you find it to your liking, Brooke. I hope that it suits you._

**It suits me perfectly, thank you very much again. **

_You are very welcome again. Did you get something to eat? I'm sure you must be hungry._

**Yes, I did. I'm eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich right now, actually. Thanks for providing that.**

_You're welcome, though you're going to have to provide mostly for yourself. That's one thing that I can't really provide, except for snack food. I hope you don't mind._

**I don't mind at all! All that you've done for me already is fantastic, I'm sure when I'm able to come back I'll be able to sneak some food out of my house. **

_That's good. Now I trust that you have a few questions for me?_

It was like Walt could read her thoughts. Or, perhaps that she was predictable. Or it could even be that Walt set the house up so questions would be asked.

**As a matter-of-fact, I do.**

_Ask away._

**Okay. Well, first-off, what's with the empty picture frames on the wall?**

_Did you find the sketchbook?_

**Yes…**

_Well then, it should make sense. After all, why do we use picture frames?_

**To hang pictures and photos in.**

_And why do we use sketchbooks?_

**To draw/sketch pictures. OH.**

Brooke understood, after a few moments of confusion. The frames were supposed to hold the drawings and sketches she made.

**I can't sketch to save my life. Or draw. But I can color really well! I always stay inside the lines! J **

_Well, you could always teach yourself to draw. Besides, I don't think you'll find it to hard._

**I beg to differ. **

_You should learn to have a little more faith in me._

**Excuse me if I have trust issues with a talking book.**

_But a talking book that you're writing back to. So you must believe in me, why can't you trust me?_

**This is still a hard subject to grasp, I still have a little part of me that's almost positive that I'm dreaming, and I'm going to wake up any second.**

_Speaking of dreaming, it's late, you should get to bed._

Brooke groaned after swallowing another piece of her sandwich and gulping down some water. _**Great, **_she thought to herself. _**Just what I need, another parent.**_

_Please don't act like my mom and dad._

She felt a surge of guilt as she wrote that. She hoped that Walt would have a good enough scheme so that her parents didn't believe that she had run away or something bad had happened to her.

**I'm not trying to, but I'm suggesting it. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow. A lot of walking and a lot of thinking. **

_Oh all right, I'll get to bed, then. Good night, Walt._

**Good night, Brooke. Have plenty of dreams.**

_I'll try, g'night. _

With that, she closed the book and placed it on her bedside table. She took the empty plate and glass downstairs and back to the kitchen, placing them in the sink lazily. She was in no state of mind to clean anything. Tiredness was taking over her, and the thought of sleeping in her nice, new bed became very inviting.

She strolled up to her bathroom and went through the motions of getting ready for bed. She pulled her hair out of the pony-tail and brushed it out. After braiding it, she washed her face and began brushing her teeth. It was when she walked back into her room that she realized she hadn't brought any extra clothes. She looked to her bureau and looked to her wardrobe, and then to the Journal. She didn't think to ask Walt, she just figured he would have it all covered, since he hadn't mentioned to bring clothes earlier.

Brooke walked over to the wardrobe, yawning. The bed called to her, and she her arms over her head, tempted to sleep in what she was wearing. But she forced herself to press on, and made her hands find the handles. Pulling them open, her eyes fell upon the clothes that awaited her. Immediately her eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh_ God_!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Bwhahaha. That is where I leave you for this chapter. What's in the closet, I wonder? Well, you'll just have to wait for chapter six to find out, won't you? **

**Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter Five will be out shortly.**

**Thanks to **LooneyDooney**,** Streameh**,** silver medal **and** Miss Stellar** for your awesome reviews on Chapter Three! Your reviews really mean a lot to me.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint! If you liked it, tell me by reviewing!**

**xNeverland Dreaming**


End file.
